


Good Night

by accioyana



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioyana/pseuds/accioyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Having you here dismisses the hate I have for this place.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another 500-word fic (fluff this time) for you Creampuffs and Cupcakes! 
> 
> And if you are reading this Demi, I hope this fic pass your standards of a "fluff fic", and please stop hating me and start loving me again *does the puppy eyes on you*.

“Where's your favorite place so far?” Laura asked the girl walking beside her.

Carmilla smiled and said “Hawaii's exquisite.”

The pair was heading back to their dorm, the night was young, a few miles away, parties at frat houses could be heard, the darkness engulfed the surroundings and the street lamps provided ample light, covering the two girls walking.

“Hawaii?” Laura's eyebrow raised a little, “I never pegged you as an island lover.”

“Just because I'm a cold-hearted creature of the night, doesn't mean I can't like places like those.”

Laura's light-hearted laugh reached the ears of Sila's resident vampire, making her smile grew bigger.

“Actually,” Carmilla started and laced her hand with Laura's , “Any place far from Mother is my favorite place.”

Laura opened the building door with her free hand, “Does that mean you don't like Silas then?”

Carmilla was now leading Laura, their footfalls echoed as they climbed the flight of stairs, as they reached door 307, Carmilla said, “I used to hate it. I was a minion of evil, trapping innocent girls who had a full life ahead of them, but now I have you.”

Laura's cheek became tainted with pink, Carmilla released her hold from Laura's hand and kissed the smaller girl's forehead.

“Having you here dismisses the hate I have for this place.” Carmilla then turned the knob of their door and pushed it.

The pair was greeted by the sight of LaFontaine and Perry sleeping on Laura's bed.

“Oh no!” Laura breathed, “I was supposed to help them prepare for the Spring Luncheon.”

Carmilla picked up a note neatly placed on the center of her bed, “The two left us a love letter.” She handed it to Laura.

_Laura_

_Sorry for crashing in, we've been waiting for you, LaFontaine said you and Carmilla went out. We decided to start with the decorations, we came back up and you still weren't here._

_LaFontaine took a nap while waiting for you, she pulled an all nighter for her exam. If you ever find us still sleeping on your bed, do wake us up. Two freshmen girls were fighting last night, had to sort it out._

_There's a plate of brownies for you and Carmilla on your desk._

_-Perry_

“Perry makes good brownies.” Carmilla said as she took a bite.

Laura sat beside Carmilla on the bed, “I'm the worst.”

“Let's juts leave the two sleeping,” Carmilla stood up and brushed the brownie crumbles from her lap, “You, cupcake, will be cuddling with me.”

Laura smiled and watched as Carmilla walked towards the bathroom, she shook her head and stood up to get her sleep clothes. 

Minutes later, all lights were shut off. 

“I can feel you staring at me.” Laura whispered with a playful smile on her face.

Laura turned and faced Carmilla, she felt Carmilla's hand frame her cheek, Carmilla leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Laura's lips. 

“I love you, Laura.” Carmilla whispered on Laura's lips.

“I love you too, Carmilla.”


End file.
